Second Technological Revolution
The Second Technological Revolution '''(also known as the '''Age of Technology '''or the '''Technological Explosion) refers to a period of time from the early 2010s to the 2070s signified by huge advancements in technological growth, with major scientific corporations appearing and inventing new technology on a mass scale. It has been described by the scientific community as "the Industrial Revolution on Steroids", in addition to being remembered by religious organizations as "the day Science became God." It is the second out of (so far) two Technological Revolutions, with the first Technological Revolution occurring in the wake of the First Chah-Human War. History 2010s The technological revolution began in 2016, with a microchip that could turn humans into living computers. In an experiment known as Operation Gryphon, a group of volunteers became the first "walking computer soldiers" in history. Other inventions soon followed, including the Apex Smartphone and the Apex SmartWatch. At around the same time, the company Android was bought by the corporation Google after its CEO was killed in a car wreck and became absorbed into its subdivision company known as Apex. Later on that same year, the West Roman Navy developed a new fighter jet, known as the AB-16 Hound. This was a new single-seat fighter attack aircraft capable of Mach 3.5, super cruise and has a range of 4,000 miles. It is also accompanied by an AI-operated UAV which assists in targeting and ISR for the craft. Other inventions followed in the 2020s. 2020s The 2020s kicked off the next phase of the Technological Revolution, with the founding of a scientific corporation known as Durham Cyberdynamics and the invention of the first exoskeleton suit (known as the NS-1 Exoskeleton Suit), which was tested in the New American Armed Forces. As the years went by, the exoskeleton suit became very popular and was eventually a main staple of the New American Armed Forces. Other companies followed suit, initiating a "Technological Explosion" of new technological inventions, with the militaries of the world building new and improved designs of Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAVs), quadropedal armored vehicles, and new weapons-weapons that, according to some, "companies like Beretta, Browning, and Remington could only dream of." One notable during this time period was a hacking application that could be installed on smartphones, dubbed "Black Hat", which allowed for experienced hackers to turn ordinary smartphones into "weapons of cyber-destruction". Towards the late 2020s, the scientific community mastered another facet of science-the science of nanotechnology. 2030s-2040s The 2030s and 2040s were known as the "Age of Nano-technonogy", marked by scientific inventions and milestones involving nanotechnology . This period was marked by a rather controversial invention: a new exoskeleton suit made entirely of Nanotechnology, dubbed the "Nano-Exo". With the first prototype built in 2033 by a company called Mangotech, this was an exoskeleton armored suit made entirely of nano-fiber. Soldiers who tested it out called it "Iron Man meets Crysis ". The Nano-Exo was described as a suit with "unimaginable powers", giving the wearer abilities like superhuman strength, improved hacking abilities, cloaking ability (invisibility) and advanced armor. However, people within the general population actually criticized the suit, accusing the company of "deifying human beings through God-like powers". Nontheless, the Nano-Exo was a large milestone for the Technological Revolution. Three years later, in 2036, another Nano-Exosuit was invented, dubbed the "Nano-Exo V2". This was an improvement of the first Nano-Exo suit, except this one had improved radio communication abilities, in addition to the installation of an on-board MP3 player that allowed for the wearer to listen to music while using the exosuit. 2050s-2060s TBA 2060s-2070s TBA Gallery New weapons and equipment HEDL.png|High-Explosive Drone Launcher (HDL) KLM-10 Armageddon.png|Armageddon Warped Titanium Rifle (WTR).png|WTR Storm Breaker Rifle (SBR).png|Storm Breaker Rifle Nightmare Iron Rifle (NIR).png|Nightmare Iron Rifle Hell's Screaming Rifle (HSR).png|Hell's Screaming Rifle Magneto Hydrodynamic Explosive Munition.png|MAHEM Stinger M7.png|Stinger M7 Medusa.png|Medusa LMG Dingo.png|Dingo LMG Nakjima G-55 "Gojira".png|Gojira Sniper RIfle Grendel.png|Grendel KV-30 Vulture.png|KV-30 Vulture VS-4 Kraken.png|Kraken FP5 Electra.png|Electra Nano Gloves.png|Nano-Gloves Magnetic Gloves.png|Magnetic Gloves HBR-27 Rattlesnake.png|HBR-27 Kendall-18.png|Kendall-18 Supernova.png|M-25 Supernova NV-12 Nova.png|NV-12 Nova Hyper-Velocity Rifle.png|Hyper-Velocity Rifle Type 12 Apollyon.png|Type 12 Apollyon Baikal-12 Boomstick.png|Baikal-12 "Boomstick" Baikal-27.png|Baikal-27 Notable inventions Nano-Exo.jpg|Nano-Exosuit Another UAV.png|MK.4 UAV from Cyclone Aviation UAV.png|Type-09 UAV from Chengdu Industries Combat Robot.png|Combat Robot (CR) HV-5 Talon.png|MV-5 Talon MX-5 Lion.png|MX-5 Lion CV-9 Snaggletooth.png|VX-9 Snaggletooth jet ST-6 Monitor.png|Armadillo unmanned tank Type-05 Hound.png|Type-05 Hound Black Hat Menu Icon BOII.png|Black Hat App Microchip (inquisitr.com).jpg|Scylla Microchip Apex-12 Smartphone.png|Apex-12 Smartphone by Apex Cybernectic arm (pinimg.com).jpg|Cybernetic prosthetic arm by Apex Fruit OS-15.png|Apex Fruit OS-15 Fruit 15-SD.jpg|Apex Fruit 15-SD Fruit 11-X.jpg|Apex Fruit 11-X Scylla Supercomputer.png|The supercomputer known as Scylla, built by Google Hyper-Velocity Rifle.png|Hyper-Velocity Rifle Type 12 Apollyon.png|Type 12 Apollyon grenade launcher Category:Technological explosions Category:History-changing events